Cheese is Back!
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: A one-shot for one of the cutest shipping ever! Hope you enjoy! :)


**Cheese is Back!**

**I hope this is cute! It's just a one-shot for a cute shipping that I love. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are so random…who could deny them their love? Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :) **

Pinkie Pie was on her way to Sugar Cube Corner after shopping at the market when she started getting a twitch. It was different than anything she had ever felt. Her heart started pounding and she couldn't stop smiling for at least ten seconds. She wondered what that meant. Suddenly a pony she hadn't seen in a while appeared before her.

"Hi Cheese! I haven't seen you in like a bazillion years! You need to visit way more often!" She suddenly gasped and jumped up and down excitedly. "You have to come and have some cupcakes with me! I can make a fresh batch! How 'bout it? Do you want to come over? Do you? Do you? Do you?" Pinkie Pie asked with her normal hyper attitude. Cheese Sandwich jumped up and down with her.

"Would I? I never say no to cupcakes! Let's go!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly. Pinkie Pie and Cheese started walking down the street and for no reason at all, they started singing.

_"Cheese and Pie, Pie and Cheese,_

_ We are here and plan parties with ease!_

_ We are cheerful and happy,_

_ Me and you, you and me!_

_ Cheese and Pie, Pie and Cheese,_

_ We are the super duperest party planners and plan with ease!_

_Let's go have some cupcakes and smile_

_ How many you ask? How about a whole pile? _

_ "We are Pie and Cheese, Cheese and Pie,_

_ I and you, you and I!"_

Cheese and Pinkie sang that the whole way to Sugar Cube Corner. Some people joined in but eventually they stopped. They also got annoyed.

Pinkie and Cheese got there and Pinkie started to get the cupcake stuff out.

"You can make yourself comfortable. I will start to make the cupcakes," Pinkie said. Cheese frowned.

"You mean I can't help you?" He asked. Pinkie laughed.

"Sure you can! I would love it if you did! You can even lick the spoon," Pinkie Pie said. Cheese got very excited and his eyes lit up.

"Really? Wait…" He then became serious. "Licking the spoon is so awesome…I can't do that and let you not lick it. It's your spoon so you should lick it," Cheese said.

Pinkie Pie smiled but then her heart started pounding again. She liked it but then again it made her feel confused at the same time. She liked it but also didn't like it. She didn't like being confused about her Pinkie sense.

"Oh…that's alright…you're my guest and it should be you who licks it," Pinkie said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Besides…someone has to lick the frosting!" Pinkie said. Cheese Sandwich laughed and saw a little batter that had dripped on the counter. He put his hoof on it and put the dot of batter on her nose.

"Hey! That was…funny!" Pinkie said. The two ponies started laughing. She then started humming the cupcake song and Cheese started humming his own song as he got things from the cupboard that she could not reach. Pinkie was thinking and she liked this. She liked him working beside her and she liked it that he would give up the honor of licking the spoon to her. She liked that he would play around with her but not in a meanie pants way. She liked when his shoulder bumped hers.

"Hey Cheese?" Pinkie asked. Cheese looked up from pouring the batter into the cupcake pans.

"Yes Pinkie?"

"What made you come and visit?" Pinkie asked. Cheese laughed at Pinkie.

"That's easy. I wanted to do something really important. I can't tell you what it is yet. You'll see though," Cheese said. Pinkie was confused but shrugged and went on with getting the sprinkles out and set the oven for 350 degrees. Cheese put the cupcakes into the oven and closed it. Pinkie got out the chocolate milk and poured it into two cups. She set it down and the two ponies sat down and drank their delicious chocolate heaven.

"Can you tell me now?" Pinkie asked.

"I suppose I could," Cheese said.

"Really? What is it then?" Pinkie asked.

"I was wondering if you would plan parties with me…full time," Cheese asked. Pinkie gasped with excitement.

"Would you stay here in Pony Ville? I can't leave my friends?" Pinkie said. Cheese smiled.

"I want to move here. This is where I first met you so this place means a lot to me. I also want to be more than just fellow party planners. I want this," Cheese said.

"What do you…" Pinkie started to ask but Cheese Sandwich had placed his lips on top of hers. Then the timer went off. They let it go. No pony moved from that spot.

Cheese finally pulled back and got up to get the cupcakes. He put on the oven mitts upon his hooves. He pulled them out and placed them on the counter to cool.

He sat down again and smiled. Pinkie smiled back and got that feeling again. She understood what it was now. It wasn't her Pinkie sense but something else.

Hope you laughed and awed this the whole time. I did as I was writing it. I could imagine something like this happening. I don't know about you. Hope you enjoyed! (:


End file.
